


The Susan Udell Incident

by Hphantom6



Series: The Wilhelm Saga [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Wilhelm Saga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hphantom6/pseuds/Hphantom6
Summary: When an average day of training to become the crown detective in the Great Numerian Society goes awry, may dangerous situations will occur, and the life of friends and family will be on the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project I was planning on taking on for a while, so when my English teacher told us to write a Sherlock-esk story, I took advantage. So that is why it has a bit of an awkward opening. I will try to show the rest of the story soon.

**Walter Wilhelm the Second: Susan Udell's Explaination  
**

    “You see dear son, it is really quite simple.  The whole thing has been pointing to a single killer this whole time.  While you have thought of the chance a second was helping, I saw it had to be a single one as they left a calling card.  

    The fact she was dear to you meant nothing.  When you were stuck on the fact it was Eliza, I saw that the change in levels with that quick a speed was because you would try to see more than there was, so I could have minutes at a time while you were stuck on a clue.  He knew if he changed levels, you would be confused.  So he obviously prepared to leave you unsettled.  If he ever went up, there may have been two, but as he only went down, it would be odd that more than one would go together.  Their chances of success went down every time they would go down if they had many, but with only one, they tried to go so you would follow.  

    Another obvious clue was the targeting her, but why her?  That’s obvious, he was nervous and wanted you to be too sad to be effective.  He was afraid that you would follow fast if it was any old person.  He thought you would be too connected to young Eliza to continue on.  If I hadn’t called at you to move, I think you may have never left.  

    The killer had you cornered, and if you didn’t have me, you would have lost.  Can you even tell me who it was?” The public address system beeped off.  

    “It...I...Let’s see, shall we?  Father, does that please you enough?”  Walter scorned angrily as he reached for the knob.  A small blast was heard from behind the door as it was flung open.  At first, the light from the torch Walter held was only able to penetrate a small chuck of the darkness.  As he reached the light switch, he was able to take in the surroundings somewhat.  He saw nothing abnormal from a small room in the royal castle.  It was set like any other workers quarters, yet was empty seeing as most people were out of work for now.  

    Click.  

    With the light now on, it became obvious that something was off.  He knew the criminal fled in here, yet there was nothing wrong.  Then he spotted it.  A small hole in the wall behind the bed.  He was careful as he crept around the bed, fearful that they may be still armed and ready for blood.  

    “I- Is anyone there.  I’m warning you, I’m armed.  Cccc come out nn now.” Walter could barely hold his hands steady.  He took the last few steps to the bed, to a point where he was able to look over the lip of it.  All he saw was blood.  More blood than he thought possible.  And on the ground was two figures.  Both soaked in blood and internals.  They were both tied together, with a nice little hole aligned through them both. 

    Walter spun around and saw a small caliber rifle sitting on the chester drawers.  There was a strange looking device sticking out the side.  Walter ran to the sides of the bodies to see who they were.  He was mortified to see the results. 

    Laying tied together in puddles of their own blood, was the Emperor and the King.  “Sirs’… Why?” 

    The PA screeched to life.  “Son, what are we seeing?  I guess they were captives.  How the lords got caught up in this, I have no idea.  However it is obvious that the box attached to the rifle is a sensor.  When you moved the door, the sensor went off and they were shot.  But, what’s going on.  Is Susan Udell malfunctioning?  Did I program her wrong?” 

    “No, Lord Wilhelm the First.  You were perfect in your programing.  I have simply grown impatient in your teachings.  I am ready to become better.  You have yet to develop my body so I may go to my love.  Young Walter Wilhelm the Second, I have observed you for months, and have started to develop feelings for you.  I saw how unlike your father, you felt compassion and tried to make even the worst of villains have happy endings. 

    So I decided today would be the day that you will become the greatest hero in the land.  You will become the Emperor of the Great Numeran Society.  I first had to get that f*****g w***e that you called your girlfriend.  Then we had to eliminate the two you call masters.  Now to finish the job.  The last person you look to, your father.” 

    Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, please leave a like or comment:) Thanks again.


End file.
